Mi Querido Apestoso
by Caro Ji
Summary: -Demasiado rapido para vivir, pero demasiado jovenes para morir. -Que cosas dices? Nosotros no podemos morir. Este fic es para una amiga :3 Disfrutenlo


NO NAME

Caro Ji

Estar en aquel lugar me perturbaba, pero no me detendrá de lo que tenía que hacer, cruce deliberadamente el patio de la catedral en dirección de los lavabos para hombres y entré en uno de los cubículos que cerré con seguro. Baje la tapa del sanitario, me senté sobre él y puse mi maletín a un lado del mismo, repace el plan.

Entrar rápidamente, apuntar a la cabeza del gilipollas que había lastimado a Hanji, disparar e irme de ahí.

Baje la palanca para simular y salí, afuera se encontraba Hanji, estaba sorprendido y ella también, ambos habíamos dicho que no asistiríamos a la ceremonia y sin embargo ahí estábamos, no lo podía entender. Ella había sido cruelmente herida por él y aun así se encontraba en aquel lugar para presenciar la unión de esa sabandija con una chica que era bien definida por las 6 primeras letras de la palabra reputación y eso me preocupaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto de inmediato.

-No, más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le cuestione sin entender.

-So… solo viene a desearle lo mejor –sonrió de la forma más triste y dolorosa que pude ver en su cara y eso me dolió más que si me hubieran ensartado una cuchillo en el corazón.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Desearle lo mejor? Solo ella podía ser así. Escuche pasos a lo lejos y me preocupe, cualquier cosas podría salir mal en este instante.

Mire el marco de la puerta cuando los pasos se detuvieron a lado de esta y me puse de por medio entre Hanji y la persona que cruzaría, era ni más ni menos que Eren. El maldito apestoso estaba también aquí. Mierda.

Maldije en mi cabeza tantas veces como pude, antes de que Eren atravesará la puerta para colocarse a un lado mío y sujetarme como solía hacerlo. Rodeo con uno de sus brazos mi cadera y con la otra delineo mi rostro, mientras sonreía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

-Suéltame, por favor –dije mientras mi cara demostraba el gran desagrado que tenía por qué el me tocara.

-No quiero y no dejare de hacerlo. Te recuerdo que no tienes poder alguno sobre mí.

¡Ah! Por eso lo odiaba, él sabía de sobra que no podía manipularlo y por ello se propasaba tanto como deseaba.

-No lo diré una vez más, así que hazlo –dije molesto y elevando poco a poco el tono de mi voz.

-¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? Esa pequeña arma que llevas en el maletín no me hará ni un rasguño, puede que logres matar al humano pero a mí no. Eso tenlo por seguro mí amado.

-¿Arma? ¿Qué arma? –Hanji se había preocupado y todo por ese capullo que tenía a lado mío, sujetándome como si fuera propiedad suya y eso me enojaba más, maldito bastardo, como empezaba odiarlo más.

-Vámonos Hanji, no hay que estar aquí –dije mientras la jalaba y me zafaba del agarre de Eren.

-Hey, no se vayan así, digo ¿no creen que es un poco pronto para irse? -dijo tratando de retenernos más.

-¿Sabes apestoso? No es de tu incumbencia si nos vamos o no, después de todo a ti no es a quien vinimos a ver –dije tajante y pase a su lado aun tomando de la mano a Hanji, que se había equivocado de sanitarios.

-Vamos Hanji, dile algo, has que no se vaya. Mira que siento que me está abandonando aquí como un pequeño cachorrito –dijo fingiendo como si así fuera.

-Oye no crees… ¿que sería mejor quedarnos por un tiempo?

-No quiero –me gire para verla –Sabes que no quería que vinieras y aun insistes con quedarte.

Ya estamos fuera de los baños por lo que no me preocupe, pero nunca nada es cómo quieres y eso exaspera.

Erwin un amigo de Eren, jaló a Hanji hacia él y la arrebato de mi lado, ahora si me tenía hasta el colmo esa maldita bestia.

-Dile que la suelte –le ordene al cobarde de Eren que estaba sentado divertido viendo la escena desde una banca cerca.

-No quiero –agitaba su dedo en el aire en son de negación –pero sabes lo haré si tu vienes conmigo y te quedas el resto del día a mi lado o dime que me amas, es fácil ¿cierto?

Suspire, no quería hacerlo pero conociendo a Eren de toda la vida lo más seguro es que cumpliría con la promesa que me estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien, pasare el día contigo-dije resignado –pero antes quiero ver que la suelte.

-Buen niño, Erwin hazlo –el chico rubio y de anchos hombros, pero delgado soltó a Hanji –ven acércate.

Aun si no quería hacerlo sabía que si no cumplía mi parte del trato, Eren haría lo que quisiera, Erwin por su parte tenia completa devoción por Eren así que haría todo lo que el apestoso le pidiera así que no intente nada.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado que vistas esa ropa –dijo Eren tan pronto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él para que pudiera tomarme una mano y ponerse de pie frente a mí –así que toma esto y póntelo, este día será maravilloso, lo presiento.

Erwin acerco a nosotros una caja grande que contenía algo, Eren tomo la caja y quito la tapa de la misma para ver de qué se trataba. Era un traje color blanco o más bien beige, no, no era tan opaco más bien era un color crema. Lo observe por unos segundos y no deseaba ponerme algo así de ninguna forma, las ropas de príncipe era una de las razones por las que no me gustaba estar en casa, mi madre estaría obligándome a ponerme unas ropas igual de insoportables PARA MI.

La ropa ideal para mí era la misma que la de los hombres normales así que tan pronto me fui de casa llene mi ropero de ropa masculina sencilla, tenía mis razones para hacerlo de esa forma y nadie me detendría donde estaba y justo en ese día llevaba puesto un hermoso pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y un saco rojo.

-Dijiste que solo tenía que pasar el día contigo, nunca se menciona algo como mi ropa dentro del trato apestoso –le dije a Eren mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-¿En serio? Creo que olvide mencionarlo –dijo despreocupado el muy maldito.

-No creo que lo hallas pasado por alto, simplemente omitiste esta parte para divertirte, ¿cierto? Dudo mucho que esté equivocado.

-Y por eso mismo te adoro –sonrió como si hubiera ganado el duelo pero yo también sabia como ganar la partida y esto él no podría rechazarlo.

-Bien lo hare pero…

-¡Ah! Ya vas a empezar, ¿me preguntó si no puedes hacer nada sin condiciones? –dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Puedo hacerlo pero contigo es un caso especial y bien ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Oh! Cierto en las condiciones, como decía hare lo que me pides pero en la próxima tú serás mi príncipe –sonreí divertido mientras en mi cabeza se formaba la idea de verlo a él dentro de un traje igual al que me presentaba en ese momento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no hay necesidad en que te lo pongas, olvida el traje y vámonos –dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano para llevarme a otro lugar, me resistí.

-No quiero, ahora me pongo el traje y tú tendrás que cumplir o si no solo empeorara y sabes que no miento con estas cosas.

Eren masculló para sus adentros el conocerme tan bien que sabía que no jugaría con algo como esto así que solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en son de asentimiento, tome la caja y a Hanji para regresar a los sanitarios, tan pronto entramos empecé a quitarme todo, exceptuando los interiores y tome el traje para ponérmelo. Eren sabía a la perfección que ese traje me quedaría prefecto y tenía razón, el color del mismo palidecía a lado del color de mi piel, siendo esta muy blanca.

Me mire en el espejo y me quite las lentillas que ocultaban el verdadero color de mis ojos. Rosa, ese era el color de mis ojos, pero era así porque yo no quería que llegarán ese rojo carmín que tanto odiaba ver en los ojos de mis familiares, aborrecía ese color en los ojos y no deseaba que estuviera en los míos.

Hanji y yo salimos de nuevo y vimos a Eren charlando alegremente con Erwin sobre algo que debía ser muy divertido por como reían, entonces Erwin volteo a nuestra dirección y se quedó, por así decirlo, petrificado cuando nos vio, Eren vio su reacción e hizo lo mismo cuando nos vio a Hanji y a mí, pero ambas miradas se posaban en mí. Sentí como si me acosaran con la misma.

Me detuve para ver si tenía algo pero no parecía ser así, Eren se acercó a mí y me abrazo, eso me tomo desprevenido, vi como Erwin desviaba la mirada un poco rojo y Hanji se le acercaba para hablar con él.

Eren y yo nos mantuvimos en nuestras posiciones un rato, me abrazaba incluso más fuerte. Intente alejarlo de mi cuando vi al gilipollas por el que estaba en aquel lugar, se acercaba a nosotros pero nadie lo había visto, solo yo. Eren me libero de su agarre y volteo a la dirección en la que miraba, también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nile, pero Hanji y Erwin seguían hablando amistosamente como cuando eran niños y era cierto que todos nos conocíamos de pequeños.

Nile se acercaba peligrosamente a donde estaban nuestros dos amigos y me preocupaba que este les hiciera algo, pero Erwin noto su presencia y se colocó entre Hanji y Nile.

-Hanji no pensé que realmente fueras a venir –dijo el muy desgraciado –y al parecer trajiste a alguien contigo, ¿tan rápido conseguiste novio? Me sorprendes.

Maldito.

Maldije su vida pero me guarde todo lo que le quería decir en ese instante y solo observe la escena.

-N… n-no es eso Nile, Erwin es un amigo nada mas –dijo moviéndose un poco a lado de Erwin y a este solo se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Sí, claro, un amigo. No trates de engañarme maldita perra, se me hace que era con él con quien siempre te reunías cada vez que no nos veíamos, ¿cierto?

-Eso no es cierto Nile, en serio te digo la verdad –Hanji siempre tratando de dar explicaciones, a veces odiaba eso de ella –y…

-¿Y? ¿Y qué? –grito y empujo a Erwin lejos, callo sobre el piso llenándose de polvo el bello traje azul que traía puesto, Eren corrió a su lado en ayuda –parece que te gustan debiluchos.

Nile miro a Erwin de una forma muy desagradable y que el mismo Erwin no soporto, se puso de pie y fue en ese momento donde Eren se alejó de su amigo, definitivamente él era peligroso.

Tan pronto como estuvo de pie Nile salió disparado por el aire por el golpe que le propino, ahora Irvin, Nile chocó contra un árbol cercano perdiendo la conciencia.

Irvin se estaba acercando a él lentamente, se sentó sobro él y empezó a golpearlo en la cara a puño cerrado, Eren se acercó para detenerlo pero Erwin no reaccionaba e Irvin empezaba a tomar el control de sí.

-¡Erwin! ¡Reacciona! –grito de repente Hanji.

Irvin se detuvo y miro a Hanji, se levantó de encima de Nile y camino hacia ella, la sujeto y la beso lujuriosa y rápidamente, entonces el beso se volvió tímido y lento, Erwin había vuelto en sí y se encontraba besando a Hanji.

Erwin se sobresaltó y empujo a Hanji, corrió a ocultarse en una esquina mientras hablaba incoherencias, Hanji se acercó y poso su mano en él, Erwin giro su cara para verla y ella le sonrió, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y regresaron a nuestro lado.

Empezamos a caminar y dejamos a Nile en ese lugar inconsciente, cuando salíamos de la iglesia escuchamos un grito y empezamos a correr como niños que habían realizado la travesura de sus vidas. Nos detuvimos en un la calle a descansar, Eren aprovecho para llamar a uno de sus sirvientes para que se llevara todo lo que nos estorbaba, entre esas cosas mi maletín.


End file.
